the library
by birdkids55
Summary: harry defeats voldemort in the final battle but when he lowers his shields someone hits him from behind. next thing he knows he is waking up in a strange new place where he will meet new and old faces alike. CONTAINS SLASH, discontinued T-T
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue/Prologue

DAILY PROFIT

SPECIAL EDITION  
May 3rd, 1998

By: Retia Sketia

The Boy-Who-Lived has done it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been vanquished. A rebounding of his own curse was the last move he made. Sadly, when Harry Potter had lowered the shields he had made to keep any stray curses from hitting other people he was struck from behind by the killing curse,betrayed by his best friend Hermione Granger. After Mr. Potter's body hit the ground it was decentagrated when somebody tied to touch it.

The Dark Lord is gone but the people are asked to respect the time that has been set to morn the heroes that have fallen.

I OWN NOTHING. JK ROULING OWNS HARRY POTTER!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A low moan was heard at the end of a long, dark hallway, signaling the boy that had appeared earlier had awakened.

Harry Potter, boy who lived, had woken up in a strange hallway that seemed to only go forward. There was one set of doors at the end of the hall, and there were lights hanging from the ceiling. After making sure he had nowhere else to go Harry walked to the doors and opened them.

On the inside was a room, size unknown with one visible light hanging overhead. Slowly walking into the room, Harry only looked back when the doors slammed shut. As soon as he reached the center of the light another turned on illumination a young girl that was standing in front of him.

"Hello Harry I've been waiting for you." was the first thing that came out the girls mouth.

"Who are you?" harry was starting to panic, he really didn't like the way this situation was going.

"My name is Milie, and welcome to the library." with that she spread her arms and the whole room lit up. With another wave of her hand there was a table and three chairs between the two. "You, Harry, are probably wondering why you are here. Well that explanation is long and drawn out, so why not take a seat and wait for our final surprise." the two sat down.

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Me, Cub." said a voice from behind.

Harry wiped his head around and lasted long enough to whisper "Sirius" before fainting.

OOOH I OWN SOMETHING!!!!!! IF ONLY IT WAS HARRY POTTER, BUT, SADLY, NO JK STILL OWNS THAT. I ON THE OTHER HAND OWN MILIE FEEL FREE TO MAKE A PIC FOR HER BUT TELL ME IF YOU PUT IT ON LINE SO I CAN PUT A LINK UP.


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY'S POV

I woke up to the feeling of being held and I'll admit, it was a nice feeling.

"Did we really have to do that? We could have just brought him here when he landed in the hall. We didn't need to almost give him a heart, that would just kill him again."

'_Did Sirius just say kill him again? That means I had died. The last thing I remember is getting hit from behind, I thought It was a stunner but if I'm here then it must have been the killing curse.' _thinking that the conversation had gone on long enough I opened my eyes, looking up into the worried gray of Sirius's, I needed some answers.

"Are you really here Sirius, am I dead?"

"Harry, I think you should let Milie explain the dead part but yes, it is really me, and I am really here." Sirius looked at Milie once he had finished calming me down then went to get up.

"No, Sirius stay. I want you to hold me. No one has ever held me like that before and I really like it. So could you keep holding me? it makes me feel like I'm loved." The look of shock on Sirius's face made me to add to my earlier thought. "Of course if you don't want to thats OK."

Sirius quickly interrupted me. "Of course I would want to hold you Bambi. It makes me feel like I was actually there all those years." Sirius sat back down on the couch and let Milie tell the story.

"Harry, whats the last thing you remember?"

"I had just beat Voldemort and brought down the shields when I was hit from behind. I thought it had been a stunner but if I'm here then it must have been the killing curse."

Milie put her hand out, facing the book cases that I had just now noticed were lining all the walls and then some. After a few seconds a book glowing ice blue came flying at her. She quickly caught it and opened it to the end. "Oh my. Sirius it has happened again, the ending has changed. The epilogue is now a DAILY PROFIT article from the day after the final battle saying Harry had beaten Voldemort but he was hit from behind by Hermione who had turned traitor. His mate is in another book like the other three." Surprise was clearly shown on both Milie and Sirius's faces.

"What are you talking about? Hermione killed me, mate, other three?" I really wanted the answers to those questions.

"Oh, yes, um... I can answer two of those questions because I have no idea why it was Hermione that killed you. Question number one," Milie had started counting on her fingers. "the thing about the mate is your soul mate isn't in your book. Every book in this library are mini universes in and of them selfs. Your soul mate just happens to be in another book. Question number two, the other three are Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledoor, and Merlin. When someone leaves the book it affects the outcome of the book. When merlin left it changed from you being a descendant of Merlin to being an orphan boy who Dumbledoor tried to manipulate but failed when you met Fred and George. You ended up falling in love with the two of them and opening a joke shop together.

Sirius had I both had to stifle giggles.

"When Albus died the three of you ran away together and Voldemort died of food poisoning. When Fred died you fell in love with Ginny and had lots of kids." Sirius and I had been laughing hysterically when she said Voldie died of food poisoning, but when she said I fell in love with Ginny I quickly sobered up. "Now Sirius here is another matter entirely. He was supposed t die when he fell through the vale, but he showed up here. Not only that but none of the books came to him. Then it hit me. I'm the only person here and not in a book."

I looked at Sirius and saw he didn't deny any of this. "If you have love its OK with me. I think it's great actually." Sirius gave me a huge smile.

"Harry I need you to think of a book glowing an emerald green and when you see it I need you to will it to come to your hand. Just make sure to catch it when it does."

Thinking, '_what the heck_' I looked at the book cases. There was one glowing in the far back so I stuck out my hand and thought, '_come to me_'. The book shot out at me and the only thing that helped me from getting a welt on my head was my seeker sills.

"Whats the title Bambi?" Sirius looked excited so I decided to humor him.

"Twilight."

YAY THIS IS THE LONGEST ONE I HAVE WRITTEN!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

JUST TO WARN EVERYONE THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE TURN BACK NOW. I WON'T MIND. BUT TO ALL MY OTHER FANS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. IF YOU HAPPEN TO CATCH ANY MISTAKES PLEAS TELL ME! I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE CORRECT ME ON SOMETHING INSTEAD OF LETTING IT SIT THERE.

JK AND SM OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BOOK EXCEPT MILIE. HAVE FUNN READING!!!

* * *

'_Twilight_' the name rang in Harry's head like a gong. '_Where have I heard that name before?_' then it hit him, he had read that book.

"Milie, isn't that the book where a human girl falls in love with a vampire named Edward?" that made Milie look very surprised.

"You have read the book before? I didn't think that the book was published in your world. Yes that book is the one here but you might want to open the cover of that specific book, I can promise you it isn't like any other book you have read before." Harry opened the book in his hands to the first page. Something there obviously confused Harry and he started flipping through the rest of the pages.

"It's blank. The only page that has writing on it is the title page."

"Thats right Harry. The first time that happened to a book was when Merlin came to visit me. It turns out that when someone new enters the book to be with their soul mate they actually take over the part of one of the characters. The book goes blank when that character is supposed to enter the story, meaning the rest of the book hasn't been written yet. Everyone knows that Bella starts the book so the story is yours to write." Sirius was quick to get his five cents in when Milie finished.

"Harry, this Bella is obviously a girl. She falls for a vampire BOY. You know what that means don't you?" Harry was ready to smack Sirius.

"Of course I know what it means Sirius! It means I fall in love with a boy, and let me tell you something Sirius, I like the thought of that. I don't care if they're male or female, all that matters is that they love me for who I am. If they can see me as just Harry, and not the Boy-Who-Lived I will gladly be with them, I'll even be catching when the time comes!" by the end of his speech Harry almost had steam coming out of his ears. Sirius just made him so mad!

Harry had expected silence from Sirius, instead he jot tackled. "Oh Harry, I'm so happy you finally told me. I was worried that you were in denile about your sexuality and I was going to have to give you the 'TALK'." If Harry had known coming out of the closet about his sexuality would have made Sirius this happy he would have done it years ago.

When the two boys had calmed down Milie started to talk. "Harry, when you go into the book Sirius is going to come with you and act as your father. Whenever he isn't in the scene he will come back to be with me. With this happening you will be able to spend a lot more time with him. When you are ready to start your new life just put your hand on the cover of the book and think home. Don't forget that when you get there you should still have your magic, try to not get too emotional. I hope to see you soon."

Putting his hand on the book Harry pelt a pull at his navel and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

When harry opened his eyes he was standing in a muggle airport, close to the doors. Looking around Harry found that he had two suitcases and the feeling of waiting. Then Milie's oh so helpful words came back to him. 'Sirius is going with you for this Harry, he is going to be your father. It will help you get to know each other, make up on lost time.' just as he finished his mini flashback Sirius came walking through the doors.

"Dad!" Harry yelled while running to Sirius. Sirius caught him and started twirling him around, all the while whispering in his ear.

"It feels so good to have you call me that Harry. I thought is would never happen."

The answer Harry gave Sirius almost made him cry. "I've considered you my dad since third year Sirius, ever since I knew you were innocent. When you fell through the vale I thought I had lost my only chance at having a loving family, also someone to give me away when I got married." when Harry pulled away he got to see the biggest smile grace Sirius's face.

"Come on Harry, let get back to the house. I fixed up your room when I heard you were coming, I hope you will like it."

Sirius ran and grabbed all of Harry's bags then took off out the doors, leaving Harry to take off after him.

HARRY'S POV

When we got to the house Sirius ran to the door, opened it, then grabbed me and pulled me up stairs saying he would get my bags in a minuet. The door to my room, because it could only be my room, was painted my favorite color, emerald green. With a twist of the handle the door opened to a roomy space with a four poster bed, a desk in the same deep mahogany as the bed, and a dresser. The floors were covered in a thick black carpet, so soft you couldn't help but bury your toes. The walls were the same color as the door and the curtains and bed hangings were a fine translucent silver material that felt like silk. The sheets were the same green as the walls with silver pillowcases and a black comforter.

The desk was situated in front of a wall of windows that had a great view of the forest. Sitting on the desk was the most state-of-the-art computer om the market with a printer sitting next to it, both green. The last thing that I noticed was the closet. The thing was almost as big as the room itself and was filled with clothes, designer no doubt.

As I was getting accustomed to my new room Sirius had gone down stairs and retrieved my bags from the car. He came into me room and put my bags on the foot of the bed, then sat down next to them. I sat down next to him and looked over at the nightstand. There was a document in a picture frame that drew my attention. I picked it up and started reading.

_...Under the laws of the courts of Forks, Washington the boy with the name of Harry James Potter has officially been adopted by Sirius Orian Black and Emily Lillith Ellington ne Black... _

the tears in my eyes made it impossible to continue. "You guys adopted me?" at Sirius's non I could only hug him and hold on for dear life saying 'thank you, thank you' over and over again.

When I had calmed down I was half asleep so Sirius took off my shoes and tucked me into bed. "Sleep well Harry." and left after kissing my forehead.

* * *

OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! I PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER AND IN LIKE AN HOUR I ALREADY HAD A REVIEW, AND A BETA! A BIG ROUND OF APLAWS GOES TO... IKASHARASHEL, YOU ARE THE BEST!! SEEING AS HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORYS I'LL START TYPING UP THE CHAPTERS THAT I HAVE FINISHED, I HAVE 6 SO FAR, AND WORK ON MORE BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGESTIONS DO NOT HESSITATE TO TELL ME. I COULD USE THE HELP. ALSO SORRY IF IT TAKES ME A LITTLE WHILE TO GET THESE THINGS TYPED BUT MY COMPUTER HAD A MAJOR BREAKDOWN SO I HAVE TO USE MY BROTHERS, THANK GOD HE HAS FINAL FANTASY 13 TO KEEP HIM DISTRACTED. AS USUIAL I ONLY OWN MILIE, SIGH MABIE SOME DAY.


	6. Chapter 6

TO ALL OF MY LOVELY FANS OUT THERE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING IN SUSPENSE FOR MY NEXT UPDATE I AM TRULY SORRY FOR NOT WRITING SOONER. MY AWSOME FATHER BAUGHT ME A NEW COMPUTER. DID I MENTION HE IS AWSOME? WELL HE IS. ANYWAY MY LOVELY PEEPS I AM FINIALY UPDATING AGAIN AFTER A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG AMOUNT OF TIME AND I AM PUTTING THIS NEW CHAPTER UP. DON'T FORGET I STILL COULD USE IDEAS FOR LATER CHAPTERS. HOPE YOU LIKE!

P.S. I ONLY OWN THE LIBRARY AND MILIE AND TO MIRKY: HARRY IS JUST TAKING THE SPOT OF BELLA NOT BEING BELLA. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TELL SOON THAT THE STORIES ARE GOING TO DIFFER. BELLA IS NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS STORIE AT ALL UNLESS SMEME REQUESTS IT. (SORRY FOR THE SPELLING)I ALSO HAVE CH 7 DONE AND SHOULD BE UP SOON

Harry's pov

When I came down stairs for breakfast the next morning Sirius was sitting at the table eating food that he had mad.

"I didn't know that you could cook Sirius, and it actually smells good too." I smiled and started eating. It was a traditional American breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. The food tasted amazing so I quickly ate everything on my plate then put it in the sink and went to catch the bus. Sirius called me back before I got to the door.

"Harry where are you going" when I turned back to look at him he was standing there with a set of car keys dangling off his index finger. I quickly spun back around and opened the door. There, sitting in the drive, was a new, green, four door Jeep Wrangler. Getting a closer look harry saw that the interior was black leather and there was a snitch hanging from the rear view mirror.

"Sirius you didn't have to do this I don't even know how to drive, I don't have a license, and, and" I was rambling and Sirius noticed.

"Harry, I have tons of money I don't need, don't worry. Also if you touch the steering wheel you will know how to drive like you've been doing it your whole life. One of the quirks of having magic." at the end of his explanation Sirius got an arm full of me.

"Sirius have I told you how much I love you recently?" and when I said that I really meant it.

"oh I almost forgot. Your license is in the glove box with a new phone. See you when you get home!" sure enough when I opened the glove box there was a license with my name and photo on it along with a brand new, high tech , state of the art no doubt, black phone sitting with it. I would have to ask someone at school how to use it.

Sirius was right, again, about the car. The moment I touched the steering wheel I knew how to drive. I also knew how to get to the school. It was like my brain had been turned into a GPS, if I thought of a place I wanted to go, I automatically knew how to get there. I thought of Forks High and was on my way.

Arriving at school was the worst. I had to get there early but, apparently, early to me wasn't early to everyone else. Everyone knew I was new the moment I pulled into the parking lot. It probably didn't help that Sirius had most likely bought me the most expensive car he could find that wasn't fancy and I would still like. For all I knew it might not even be on the market yet.

Someone walked up to me after I had parked. It was some Asian who introduced himself as Erick. He offered to show me to the main office. I accepted the offer and we started walking. Not once did he stop talking. The gist of his one sided conversation consisted of; he, Erick, was head of the school paper and apparently I was the main story. He was just getting to the questions when I saw the doors and thanked him as I walked away.

The secretary was very helpful. She gave me my schedule, a map with the best routs to my classes highlighted in different colors, and a paper for all my teachers to sign.

By the time the lunch bell had rung I was ready to go home. I had already learned all of this. Hermonie had mad sure that Ron and I had the education needed to get a job in the muggle world if needed. That means a GED a least, to Hermonie it had meant a college degree. I was happily getting into my flashback when I remembered that it had been hermonie that had turned traitor and killed me.

My feelings were so overwhelming that I hadn't noticed that I had entered the lunch room until it was to late and I had walked into someone. Without even looking up I knew that it had to be a Cullen, no other person had skin as cold and hard as garnet. Sadly even the shock of finding a Cullen wasn't enough to knock me out of my stupor, my emotions had brought out flashbacks of hermonie trying to find out what had gone wrong, what had made her turn bad.

I reconsigned strong arms picking me up before I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**The library**

**SIDE CHAPTER**

**this goes out for dhh and their very colorful opinions. I totally agree that we should know what happened to Hermione and that she should be punished for what she did.**

(don't own anything.)

(the day Harry got to his new home and after his "nap")

Harry slowly walked down the stairs toward the living room, stretching as he went. Sirius had told him to take a nap earlier and harry had agreed. The only thing was he couldn't get to sleep. So he figured the best thing to do was to go lay down with Sirius, considering he had felt so comfortable when he had been siting there while talking to Milie.

Harry found him sitting on one the couch watching the TV. Deciding this was the perfect opportunity harry went back up stairs, grabbed a blanket, came back down to the living room, and laid down on the couch with his head in Sirius' lap.

"Comfortable Bambi?" Sirius was looking at harry and he couldn't help but giggle.

"Very" the response put a smile on Sirius' face. He went to say something but a portal appeared in front of them. Harry was about to ask about that when Milie walked through.

"Hello Harry, Siri. I have some good news and I have some more good news that could be bad news depending on how you look at it. Witch would you like to hear first?" Milie had a smile on her face while she was saying all of this.

"I think that you should tell us the good but bad news first then tell us the good news after. That way we can eat a crap load of chocolate." Sirius had wacky things going through his head and harry was thankful that he didn't know legilimency, suddenly scared of the things he might find up there.

"Well the good but bad news is that George Weasley is now happy and content with his brother and mate which just so happened to be the same as his brother. It was like the soul split in half then the half that was in the _Harry Potter _world split in half again to make the twins. They were all parts of one whole soul. The bad way to look at that is he had to die in the _Harry Potter_ world to get there, and that happened by suicide. He just couldn't live without his brother and mate at the same time, so he went to join them." Milie gave Sirius and Harry a few minuets to think about what she had said then she continued. "The good news, which I guess could be considered bad news also depending on how you look at it again, is that Hermione was captured and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. She is now just a lifeless husk."

The mention of Hermione brought back the memories of the book and her killing him, making Harry start to whimper. Sirius, hearing harry picked him up and cradled him to his chest. "Milie I think that harry should get some rest and if I know him as well as I think I know him he wont be able to sleep unless I'm there." Milie gave Sirius an understanding nod and kissed both her boys goodby. Carefully Sirius brought harry upstairs and laid him in bed climbing in after him. Soon both were asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I'M ! I GAVE MY ROUGH DRAFT TO A FRIEND TO READ AND IT TOOK ALOTLONGET THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD! I DO HAVE OTHER STORIES I WILL TRY TO PUT UP BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY CHAPTERS WRITTEN OTHER THAN PART OF THE NEXT ONE. TELLME WHAT YOU THINK YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I MIGHT BE ABLE TO ADD IT IN. PLEASE HELP!

Harry Potter was not amused. He had woken up five minuets ago with no idea of where he was, no memory of how he had gotten there, and no idea of where his book bad was. Normally that would be OK with him, but he had his wand in his bag. Can you blame him for not wanting it to be found? He was a wizard, the only other person with magic in this dimension with magic was Sirius, so it wasn't like he had to worry about someone attacking him that he couldn't fight off. Sirius had been training him in hand to hand combat.

The door opened, breaking Harry's train of thought. The girl that walked through was about five feet tall with pixie style hair. The look Harry saw in her eyes told him that sh knew his secret.

"Hello Harry, my name's Alice. I'm your soon to be sister-in-law, but lets not get into that now. How about you explain something for me," there was a very dramatic paws before she spoke again, "What happened to you? All I saw was a battle field with people everywhere and lights flashing all around. It was scary, and just so you know it takes a lot for me to admit that something is even remotely frightening. Oh wait one moment, how about we go down stairs and just tell it to everyone so they don't have to pretend that they weren't listing through the door. Don't worry I know you'll say yes." Alice gave Harry an excited smile, grabbed his elbow, and helped him walk to the living room when standing made him dizzy.

Getting to the living room was no easy feat, the room he was in had been on the second floor at the end of a hall. The trip was slow going but Alice was being patient and helped him along. When they reached the living room Alice placed Harry into a big, comfy chair and let him rest before introducing everyone.

"Harry the woman in the chair to your left is Rosalie and the man behind her is Emet, my siblings, they are together. The one who just appeared behind me is Jasper, my husband. Sitting in the loveseat are Charlile and Esme, our parents. The mopy one sitting on the piano bench in the corner is Edward. He doesn't have anyone yet, but that's going to change soon isn't it Harry?" Harry really didn't like physics.

"My name's Harry Potter, and I am a wizard. When I was 11 I went to a school called Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I learned how to control my powers. Every year that I was there I was in danger from a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort, who had killed my parents when I was one. When he tried to kill me the spell backfired and hit him instead, destroying his body. He had developed a way to make himself immortal by putting peaces of his soul into objects, so he wasn't really dead. At the end of what would have been my seventh year at Hogwarts the final battle happened. Because of a stupid prophesy I was the only one that could kill Voldemort, so we battled, I won.

"Everyone had been celebrating when I was hit with the killing curse from behind. I woke up in a hallway, went through the only door there and saw Milie. She was standing inside a giant, never ending, library. After explaining why I was there she reunited me with my dead godfather. It turns out that when I died it was discovered that my soul mate was in another dimension, another book. So she had me get the book that was calling to me and here I am, in a book called twilight sitting with a coven of vampires, trying not to go run and glomp my soul mate because he looks so sad and mopey sitting there on that bench"when harry realized what he had said he squeaked and got off the chair to run away but got dizzy when he stood up. Thankfully said sad and mopey vampire was faster and caught him before he fell.

Harry felt arms underneath his legs and back then wind in his face and knew he was being taken somewhere by Edward. Her was carefully set down on what he recognized to be to be the bed he woke up in when Edward decided to speak.

"What do you mead soul mate?"

IM SORRY DONT KILL ME FOR BEING SO LATE AND NOT UPDATING.


	9. so sorry but you might like this

Hello everyone. You all probably hate me right now and I'm sorry but I might be able to do something about that. I don't know about anybody else but I m on this site constantly. I have read so many stories that I am having to go into the list of books and animes and find one to read or watch just so I can read about it here on fanfiction. So I have decided to see what the people say. Should I keep reading, find new things or should I start this story up again? Some of you may notice there is a few things missing, from the story already but if you all say something akin to yes I'll pick this back up and see if this starter can actually finish something. Feel free to use this story still if you wish I'll just need you to tell me so I can read yours.

P.S. I might even get my friend that wrote a book to go through it and recommend some things as I go along.


End file.
